1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally related to therapeutic devices usuable by individuals suffering from hemorrhoids, fissures or other ailments of the peri-anal area, and more specifically relates to a device which provides a sitz shower, a sitz bath, a bidet, and a warm air unit in one portable therapeutic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search of the patent literature discovered the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,988,737 (1935); 3,577,567 (1971); and 2,075,061 (1937).
The earlier devices suffer from a common limitation in that each of them requires attachment to a existing, permanently mounted, toilet facility.